A vehicle drive device is conventionally well-known that has an engine, a first electric motor, and a second electric motor disposed on a first axis and a transmission disposed on a second axis parallel to the first axis. For example, this corresponds to a vehicle drive device described in Patent Document 1. In the vehicle drive device of Patent Document 1, one end portion of the first axis and one end portion of the second axis located on the side opposite to the engine are coupled to each other so that power is transmitted between the first axis and the second axis. A differential gear device is disposed on a third axis parallel to the first axis, and the other end portion of the second axis located on the side opposite to the one end portion across the transmission and the differential gear device are coupled to each other. As a result, power is transmitted between the second axis and the third axis.